Bombón de Chocolate
by MagicalImli
Summary: Entre Kankuro y Sari una pelea puede transformarse en una extrema manera de quererse. Solo fue él mismo. ¿Es que acaso nunca lo vio sin maquillaje?


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de si la historia.

Pareja: KankuSari, GaaMatsu.

Advertencia: Amor, ternura y picardía (XDDD)

* * *

Bombón de Chocolate

.

.

—¡Yo le daré chocolates a Gaara-sama!—dijo una castaña enojada.

—¡Seré yo Matsuri! ¡Tu no sabes hacer chocolates y yo los hice con almendra tostada!—recordó Sari—¡Gaara-sama debe saber el sabor de mi amor por é!l—se llevó ambas manos a su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

Matsuri se sonrojó de rabia al escuchar eso, era normal en ellas esa rivalidad. Más aún en San Valentín el chocolate en Suna era muy común. Pero lo que le molestaba ahora a Gaara, es que estuvieran en su casa esperando a que saliera de su cuarto para saber que chocolate le gustaría. Temari había salido con Shikamaru y pues solo estaba Kankuro que estaba mirando recostado en la puerta de entrada de la sala de estar.

La chica de ojos grises movió su larga cabellera hacia un lado y de inmediato se sacó su pañoleta para arreglar su mechón y ponerse un lazo en el cabello. De repente le dio un escalofrío y se dio vuelta. Estaba siendo observada.

Kankuro la observaba atontado, para él, ella era un chocolate que tenía que devorar, así que se dirigió decidido hacia ella. Sari lo vio y dio una mueca de no muy buenos amigos. Kankuro le sirvió una copa de vino. Sari carraspeo.

—No tomo—dijo no muy amigable.

—Una copita no te hará daño—le sonrió moviendo la copa con vino.

Sari le vió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— Sé que es muy lindo el show que haces por mi hermano pero él ya sentenció así que...comienza a olvidarte de él—dijo mirando como dejaba a un lado la copa.

—Gaara-sama lo decidirá—dijo seria.

Matsuri observaba con algo de temor ya que estaba delicado el ambiente. Pero luego tomó sus chocolates y se fue del lugar.

Sari seguía enfrentando a Kankuro quien seguía coqueteando y no conseguía nada. Entonces sacó un chocolate de muestra de la caja y se lo comió.

—¡Oye!—reclamó Sari.

—¡Hey esta rico!—exclamó. Sari se los quitó.

—No son para ti.

Kankuro volvió a sacar otro y otro y otro , todos echandoselos a la boca y comiendolos de forma aglomerada hasta tragarlos y sonreirle. Sari colapsó y dejó la caja a un lado para darle una bofetada, pero Kankuro se adelantó y tomó de su mano y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella.

Sari estaba temblando, tragando saliva fuerte y mirando a Kankuro con peculiar rabia. Sus ojos le brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban mucho. Tenía fuertemente apretada su mano y la distancia tan corta entre ambos la hacía sentir minúscula ante tal persona. Tan cerca de él, lograba ver sus rasgos marcados sin pintura y comenzó a preguntarse que veía de Gaara que no lo tuviera él. No se veía nada mal, es más, hasta se veía muy varonil. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones y una camisa ajustada negra con mallas cortas. Pensándolo mejor, Sari se respondió a sí misma qué tipo de chico tenía a su lado ahora mismo y terminó por sucumbir ante su picardía. En ese momento Kankuro la acorralo en la pared, se apegó a su cuerpo y entrelazo su mano. Mostró una de sus sonrisas socarronas, para luego besarle en sus labios, dejando soltar a la chica un leve gemido.

...

Matsuri por lado había llegado a la sala del Kazekage quien estaba en su cuarto. Le ofrecía café como si ella fuera parte de la familia y Gaara aceptaba confiado. Una confianza total entre ellos hizo un ambiente muy grato y cálido.

Gaara dio un sorbo a su café y sacó un chocolate. Por un momento dejó de masticarlo y la vió con una media sonrisa.

—Espero que le guste...—estaba sonrojada y con la mirada posada en el suelo sosteniendo una bandeja entre sus brazos.

Gaara tocó de su mano y la acarició. No le habían quedado buenos.

—Me encantaron.

Matsuri sonrió y le ofreció más de su caja. Gaara con una sonrisa divertida y algo conciliadora los acepto.

Luego de que Gaara se los comiera todos, rió por lo bajo y sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar y sonreír tímidamente. Luego ambos bajaron al salón para Gaara saludar a Sari. Pero apenas llegaron al salón ambos quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena muy en particular que les dió a pensar que era cosa de suerte.

A Kankuro y a Sari besándose con tal deseo y desesperación en un rincón de la pared.

* * *

 **La idea es que este fic participaría en el mismo reto que el de SaiIno pero...ahora que lo veo no cumple con la consigna así que preferí dejarla como un Os y lógicamente un mini GaaMatsu también :3! A mi me agrada más el KankuSari que el GaaSari...pero solo es mi opinion jajajaj**

 **Bueno eso es todo :3!**

 **Espero les guste!**


End file.
